The Wiggles: Here Comes the Big Red Car VHS 2006
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Attention! *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com Opening Previews *The Wiggles: Sailing Around the World Opening Titles * "The Wiggles: Here Comes the Big Red Car" Ending Credits * Murray Wiggle - Murray Cook * Jeff Wiggle - Jeff Fatt * Anthony Wiggle - Anthony Field * Greg Wiggle - Greg Page * Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Lyn Stuckey * Wags the Dog - Kristy Talbot * Henry the Octopus - Katherine Patrick * Wiggly Dancers: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier, Clare Field, Caterina Mete, Sam Moran, Ben Murray, Adrian Quinnell, Llyn Stuckey, Lucy Stuart, Kristy Tablot * Friendly Pirate Crew: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier, Elfterios Kourtis, Caterina Mete, Sam Moran, Ben Murray, Adrian Quinnell, Lyn Stuckey, Lucy Styart, Kristy Talbot * Irish Dancers: Molly Donohoe, Daina Dulinskas, Clare Field, Rachel Wineburg * Executive Producers: The Wiggles * Producer: Paul Field * Director: Steven Feldman * Choreographer: Leeanne Ashley * Director of Photographer: Borce Damcevski * Assistant Directors: Peter Dudkin, Colin Purnell * Production Manager: Jennifer Carmody * Production Assistant: Kim Clelland * Gaffer: Derek Jones * Best Boy: Matt Russell * Camera: Rob Joseph, Greg Parish * Camera Assistant: Micah Walker * Crane Operator: John Abbott, Chris Bittcon, Gordon Dein * Crane Op. Assistant: Peter Shepphard, Jesse Flaherty * Set Construction: Chris Colwell, Inspyr Designs * Sound Recordist: Emanuel Ruggerri, Sean Cefai, Mark Tarpey * Playback: Alex Keller * Staging: Vince Pace * Runner: Liam Moran * Wardrob: Maria Petrozzo, Jacinta Hennessey, Melinda Voss * Props: Jenny Cheeseman * Stills Photographer: Gary Johnson * Make-up Artists: Joanne Dudkin, Kellie Gray, Louise Fitzgerald * Editor: Craig Abercrombie * Catering: Mikalela Field, Mariel Munoz, Mikalina's Cafe. 198 St. john Rd Glebe NSW * Animation: Plaster Wax - Roger Maddams, Tony Pittorino, Chris Walker * Post Production at: Sydney Film & TV Studios by Digital Sports Productions - www.digitalsports.com.au * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Music Produced by: Anthony Field Songs * Big Red Car ** M.Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist)? ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Wags the Dog ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Five Little Joeys ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Di Dicki Do Dum ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** (Wiggly Tunes) * I'm a Cow ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Do the Flap ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field, A. Henry ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Hat on My Head ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Brown Girl in the Ring ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Georgia's Song ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Dorothy's Dance Party ** J. Field ** (Wiggly Tunes) * I Want to Wear the Jacket ** P. Field ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Sorry Again ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Henry's Dance ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** (Wiggly Tunes) *The Wiggles Would Like to Thank: The Cook, Fatt, Field and Page Families, Cameron Gregory and all at Sandringham Yacht Club, Fred Gaffney,, Barry Moore and Leanne Williams at Wiggly Tunes, Diana O'Neill Publicity, Nina Stevenson, Stevenson Court Lawyers, Banki Haddock Fiora Lawyers, Adam Jeffrey at Fit Sponsorship, Grahame Grassby, Clive Hodson, Janine Burdeu, Kendall Murphy, Kate Watson, Martin Robertson, Melissa Dominguez, Lee Holmes and and all at the ABC, Chris Chardi, Vaneessa Hollins, Belinda McElroy, Katrina Ross, Frances Smith, Nicola Dawson and all at Roadshow, Dianne James and Rebekka Fairwether and all at Digital Pictures, Linda Kitchen at Mation Guitars, Charlie Caminaa, Debbie Ries, Jodi Randall, Ellen Hedges, Randi Edge, Sloanne Coleman and all at HIT Entertainment in the USA * Special Thanks to: Mike Conway - General Manager Business Affairs, The Wiggles, The Wiggles Office Staff, Michelle Ahern, Carmelina Arcella, Jennifer Carmody, LIam Donaghy, Cressida Downey, Domenic Di Mento, Alex Keller, Jaroslav Kyral, Sarah McCloskey, Oliver Morton-Evans, Ben Murrow, Tony Reioseco, Kate Tibbertsma, Mark Vranjkovic * The Wiggles use Australian Made Maton Guitars: Mation * A Big thank you to all the children and parents who listen to our music and come to our shows. we hope you all keep on wiggling. * Visit us at www.thewiggles.com *The Wiggles *(P) 2004 The Wiggles Pty Ltd. Sound Recording Made by The Wiggles Pty Ltd. Manufactured and distributed by Roadshow. First published 2003 in Australia by the Australian Broadcasting Corporation. Made in Australia. © 2004 the Australian Broadcasting Corporation. The Wiggles, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog and Big Red Car are trademarks of The Wiggles Pty ltd. Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com Category:Hit Entertainment Category:VHS Category:The Wiggles Category:2006